1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to software technology. More specifically, it relates to graphical user interface widget suitable for logical grouping and group manipulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphical applications are becoming increasingly popular with computer users. High resolution pictures, animation, and other visual and graphical effects displayed on a computer screen have become commonplace as computer microprocessors are developed having greater speed and processing power. Graphical user interfaces (GUI's), for example, are used widely. It is generally accepted that computers having graphical user interfaces (GUI's) are easier to use, and that it is quicker to learn an application program in a GUI environment than in a non-GUI environment.
Current GUI's that use grouping and group manipulation do not address the need for logical group manipulation. Conventional grouping tools or widgets are static in nature. Graphics software tools such as VISIO™ or POWERPOINT™ available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond Wash., and CHEMDRAW™ available from CambridgeSoft Corporation of Cambridge Mass., are all examples wherein sets of objects can be grouped and ungrouped, and positioned about the visual display. For example, one can select a set of objects, input a grouping command, and the set then is defined as a group. Also the group can be undefined or segmented by selecting the set of objects or a sub-set thereof, and entering an ungroup command. As well, a number of hierarchical layers of grouped objects can be established, aiding in manipulation and positioning of groups about the display.
Another realm of the GUI is in spreadsheet software, for example EXCEL™ available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond Wash. Spreadsheet software like these allow a user to select a cell or a set of cells (with data therein) and move the cell or set about a given spreadsheet or spreadsheets. Current spreadsheet software does not provide for logical grouping functions and group interaction as described above for graphics software. For example, if a set of cells is selected and moved within a spreadsheet, the data within each cell of the set is simply “dumped” into each of the respective cells that are overlapped by the set. In this case the data that was in each of the overlapped cells is lost. There is no means provided for grouping cells and displaying their logical manipulation in a meaningful way to the user.
Unfortunately, however, these software packages do not provide the user with the capability of performing a visual logical manipulation of groups with respect to their associated boundaries. That is, in conventional graphics software packages, groups are defined, undefined, or segmented as static entities. A particular group's associated boundary has no logic tied into it, i.e. it simply defines what objects are in the group, there is no accounting for interaction of an object, a set of objects, or another group with the associated boundary.
What is needed therefore is improved technology for logically grouping distinct entities, such as, for example, objects, cells, or elements, in a graphical user interface.